Empress Brisby
Empress Brisby. (episode begins) Stephen • 5:07 AM (where the heroes arrive) 8:55 AM Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (and head to the Brisby's house) (to see the Brisbys) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! They're gone. This place is distorted. Andrew Catsmith: How come? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: Timmy? Cynthia? Gone too. Griffer: Teresa? Shrew? Lost. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griffer: Martin? Teresa? Gone too. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: (gasps and picks up something) Do you know what this is? Andrew Catsmith: This must be a note from the Brisby Family. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: This is Mrs. Brisby's cape. Something must have happen to her and the kids. Andrew Catsmith: Oh no. What sort of terrible thing has happened? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen reads the note and gasps, Later they came to Thorn Valley) (to see what's there) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Emily: Thorn Valley. Panda: Sure looks strange with thorns to me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Psy: But where's the Brisbys? Delbert: They're here somewhere. I just know it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Martin: Guys? Kidney Rich: Uh, what was that? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: (gasps) Martin? Timmy? Cynthia? Teresa? Rabbit: Oh my. It's Martin, Timmy, Cynthia, and Teresa. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Teresa: That's us. Edd: By Jove, you're all warriors. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Timmy: That's right. Bubbles: But how? Cynthia: You'll find that it's a long story to tell, but we've got warrior clothing on to make us look like warriors. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Then what happen to your mother, Mrs. Brisby? Martin: Our mother became The Empress since Auntie Shrew is still around with Justin. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What? (Later) (on the way to find Mrs. Brisby, Justin, and Auntie Shrew) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We came to the Thorn Valley palace) (to find the kids' mother, their aunt, and Justin) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen gasps) Pooh: Look! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mrs. Brisby: Stephen and guys. Stephen Squirrelsky: You're Empress of Thorn Valley?! Oooh. (Faints) Sandy: Stephen! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Skippy shakes him) Skippy: Wake up, Stephen! Eddy: You're dreaming! Tigger: It's Empress Brisby. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen Squirrelsky shakes when waking up): What-what-what? Blossom: It's okay. Ed: Don't you see it's Brisby? Buttercup: Yep. She's the Empress. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mrs. Brisby: Well, Just call me Empress Elizabeth. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Eds: Cool. Powerpuff Girls: Wow. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: I... Uh... Okay. But why/when did you became Empress? Brisby: Because long ago, when Justin saved me and the block from drowning, I decided to have Justin become my crush and help me be the Empress. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: But Justin's a rat and you're a mouse. Brisby: Well, that may not be the point, but that's okay with Justin being my crush to replace my late husband. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Jonathan? Brisby: Yep. You got that right. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Robert facepalm): Ah man. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: I knew that would happen to her when my name isn't George V. Tennessee Tuxedo: And it's not. Chumley: Not to mention King George V No. 6000, a GWR King class 4-6-0. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (sometime) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvyNOg4jSRg Stephen Squirrelsky: You remind me of the babe. Sunil: What babe? Stephen Squirrelsky: Babe with the power. Andrew Catsmith: Power Voodoo. Eds: Who do? Andrew Catsmith: You do. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Howdy: Do what? Dexter: Remind me of the babe. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (All laughs) Johnny Bravo: Hush! A couple in babe. (Laughs) Well? (we all laugh) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: I told my baby crying hard as babe could cry. What can I do? My baby's love has gone and left my baby a pooh, Nobody knew. All: What kind of magic spell to use? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Slime and snails. Weasel: Puppy dog tails. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Hamtaro: Thunder or lightning. Stephen Squirrelsky: And Bradley said... All: Dance, Magic, Dance! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dance, Magic dance. All: Put that magic spell on me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky Raccoon: Slap that baby and make him free. All: Jump, Magic, Jump. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Put that magic spell on me. All: Slap that baby and make him free. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mrs. Brisby: What kind of song is this? Darwin: Dance, Magic, Dance. Anais: By David Bowie. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Delbert: I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try What could I do My baby's fun had gone And left my baby blue Nobody knew. All: What kind of magic spell to use? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Psy: Slime and snails. Emily: Puppy dog tails. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Alvin: Thunder or lightning. Danny: And Bradley says. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bradley: Uh... All: Dance, Magic, Dance. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dance, Magic dance. All: Put that magic spell on me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Jump, Magic jump. Andrew Catsmith: Jump, Magic! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Put that magic spell on me. All: Slap that baby and make him free. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (All laughs) (with delight) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Put that magic spell on me. All: Slap that baby and make him free. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Martin: Ah man. That song is too catchy. Teresa: So convincing. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Cynthia: Why not? It's nice. Timmy: And so rolling too. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Kids giggles) (with delight) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Boar, Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy were watching them without them seeing them) Manfred: Aha! There they are. The heroes are at Thorn Valley to see The Empress Brisby. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Boar whacks Manfred with his anvil): Hush. Manfred: Sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Chimpy: Empress can make a big fortune to us. Springbaky: And get us to make her become our Empress. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Wouldn't fall for that one. Manfred: Yeah. What would our boss Franklin say if they saw the Empress looking like that? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Springbaky: He's not our boss, He's the boss of the Meanies 80's. Remember? Manfred: Oh right. And as long as we plan to join the Meanie 80's, along with Teresa, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, The Red Guy, we'll get more villains to come with us and work for baddies in other movie spoof travels. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later, Justin came in) (to see the characters) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Pooh: Justin. Justin: Hello guys. Say. It's great to see you all. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Right. Justin: So, Stephen, you and your friends seem to be pretty good at movie spoof traveling on films, huh? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. With new friends. Justin: Why, that's good. Oh, so there was no problems deciding which ones to travel on, huh? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: Yeah. Questions. Questions. Questions. Justin: You don't have to tell me twice. I just hope to be the idea of good news, guys. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The door bangs) Justin: What on earth? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mrs. Brisby: Oh my. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: (looks out the window) It's Boar, Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy! Pooh: Oh bother. They're here. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Panda: Which way should we run? Emily: Where can we hide? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Psy: What's the shortest shortcut home? Tigger: I think that way is best. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ran left) Sunil: Well, I suppose the other way is better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ran right) Sparky: I prefer there. (We ran left again) Pepper: I'd prefer here. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: STOP! (We stop) Robert: Now, this is all wrong. If we don't hide, Manfred, Boar Twenty Five, Chimpy, and Springbaky will surely have us made as slaves. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Door bangs more) Rabbit: Oh my. They're coming. We'd better hide. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ran up the stairs) (and hid for cover) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Boar and others came through the door) Teresa: Oh no! It can't be! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They ran up the stairs to follow us) Cynthia: They're coming! Take cover! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Come on. Don't be scare of Mr. Piggy. I will not gonna hurt you. Chimpy: I thought we're gonna pop them off. Springbaky: Shhh. Not a sound. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Chimpy: Sorry. Manfred: They're sure to be around here somewhere. I just know it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Just search these hallway rooms. Manfred: With pleasure. I know you guys are around here somewhere. So you can be seen... Yep. And seen around this place. Don't hear you breathing either. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They split up) (to find out where we are) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Fellas. Come on out. I know you're hiding. (we try not to breathe and make a tiny sound) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Oooooooooooooh! (We ran over Boar) (and past him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Hey! Oh! It's them, They're getting away! Get them, Guys! Get the... (they bump) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (When Manfred ran into Boar) Manfred: Oof! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They tumble down the stairs) Springbaky: Watch out! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (CRASH) Chimpy: Ow. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Oh, You stupid pussycat! Manfred: Sorry, Boar. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hurry! Andrew Catsmith: This way! Come, come! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: Shh. Here they come. Robert: Not a sound. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Those imbeciles. When I get my robotic hand on them and that Empress, They be no more heroes. Manfred: Well, it's no use trying to find out where they go, Boar. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Chimpy: Well, I've been thinking... Springbaky: You've been thinking? Now, look here, Chimpy. Manfred has told you about thinking. And since we'll get more villains along with us, we'll join The Meanie 80's, Teresa Pussy Poo, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, and Red Guy, so don't worry upon it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Cynthia came by) Robert: Cynthia, Come here. Cynthia: (whispers) Coming, guys, coming. (hides) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Hey, Guys, There they go. Teresa: Oh no! Timmy: They've spotted us! Cynthia: Run! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Justin: Guys. I said Guys. Martin: No time to explain, Justin. My friends and I need some help. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We keep running) (to make our escape from the thugs) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They get trapped in a room) Tigger: Yikes! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Shut them doors. Ed: Oh no! We're trapped! Say it ain't so, Eddy. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: We'll trap them in, Enough of this ring around the rosie. Anais: It's no use. We're surrounded. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen pulls his lightsaber) (and ignites it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Boar puts on his sawblade) (and gets ready to fight) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen grabs Chimpy's saber and let's go to make Chimpy hit Manfred's head) Manfred: Oof! Hey... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: Oh my. Manfred: You big chump! (Kicks Chimpy) Chimpy: Okay, you little brat. You want a piece of me? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They fight) (Stephen attacks the four baddies boldly, forcing them to retreat) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Manfred picks up a chair) Manfred: Take this! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sandy pounced Manfred) Manfred: OH! Sandy: Gotcha! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Chair went over the heroes and it crashes through a window) Eeyore: Duck! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (CRASH) Justin: Oh, by Jove! I've never seen a fight like this before! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Springbaky: Put 'em up! Who's bad? I am. Chimpy: Yeah, come at us. Who else wants some? Huh?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: You little rodent! (Whacks Stephen with anvil) Sandy: Stephen! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: I knock you out to bits! Sandy: Look out, Stephen! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen dodges) Sandy: Missed him! Ha! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen stomps Boar's foot) Boar: (Wile E. Coyote's voice) Yeow! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Justin: Blast it, Guys. Come on, Give them a piece of respect. Robert: No time! Let's get out of here! Just get going already! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Justin: Yes. Get going. Get going. On the double. Andrew: So long, Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Boar! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Chimpy falls over): Oof! Hey, Manfred! Manfred! Get me outta here! Manfred: Hey, Chimpy! They're fighting unfairly! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen tugged his cap over his eyes) Manfred: Hey! Who turned out the lights? I can't see a thing! Help! Get me out of here! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Springbaky gets thrown into the wall and gets his antlers stuck) Springbaky: Curse these stupid antlers! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen trips Boar) Boar: Ah! Oof! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Sandy pulls a rug and made Chimpy trip into the fireplace) Chimpy: Whoops! Oh, my butt! Hot, hot, hot! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Jumps in burness) Chimpy: Fire! Help! Fire! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Manfred: Come on! (Pulls his cap off his head) Pomp. Oh. Springbaky: Get my antlers out of these walls. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Chimpy ran into Manfred, BUMP) Manfred: Oof! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They bump into the wall) Manfred: Watch out. The ceiling is about to collapse apart. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The ceiling falls on them) (and breaks apart) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: Ah! Springbaky: I can't see! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Manfred sputters) Manfred: Oh... That hurts. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Sandy. Let's go. (They ran to escape) Sandy: Yeah. That'll teach them. No worries. And no troubles. So let's go find the others. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They got away) (without getting seen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Boar: I'll beat their nerves up for this, If it's the last thing I do. Manfred: And we'll get them. We'll get them and bring more villains with us too. Since they're doing more film spoof travels like Fox Prince's, Dalmatian Tunes Productions's, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's like they will always do. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (as Sandy and Stephen catch up to the others) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (All sighs) (with relief) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Timmy: We lost them. Teresa: And it's a good thing Sandy and Stephen fought them off. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah, We did. Sandy: And thanks to the help of Justin helping us escape. It's a good thing we've defeated The Meanie's 80s in The Forest Book. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mrs. Brisby: The Meanies 80's? Sandy: Yep. They were baddies, who wanted to get us, and if they believe they are hopefully getting more villains on their team, so when more villains team up with The Meanie's 80s, they'll work with more villains in other spoof travels. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Martin: Eww. Cynthia: Gross. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Timmy: Meanies. Blah. Andrew: But it's true. They'll return with Springbaky, Chimpy, Manfred, Boar, Red Guy, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, and other villains and work with enemies on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Fox Prince, and Dalmatian Tunes Productions's spoofs that we'll travel on. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Teresa facepalms) Teresa: If what Andrew says it's true, then he's right. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mrs. Brisby: Well, We're safe now. Justin: Very well, guys. There's some good news you may want to hear. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We nodded. Later we leave) Justin: Good luck on your movie spoof travels on more of Fox Prince, TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, and Dalmatian Tunes Productions' spoofs. And remember, Julian Bernardino, TheLastDisneyToon, and Thomas O'Malley's Channel need more subscribers, so that they can make full parody films. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mrs. Brisby: It's been nice to see us here. Teresa: Yeah. They've been good heroes. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We leave) Timmy: I loved it how Stephen fought off the baddies and defeated them with his lightsaber. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Martin: Kinda dangerous. Cynthia: And be careful. They can cut limbs apart and through walls. Never point it anyone. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The scene closes) (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Good. Great. Category:Episodes